Raising the Curtain
Raising the Curtain (開幕 Kaimaku) is the 233 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis We return to Elsie in the classroom wondering if she should try to save the encapsulated girls. Suddenly a window was slid open by a Vintage member who then stepped in the room. Elsie hushes up and watches the Vintage member do something while gratefully thinking to herself that she was invisible at the time and wonders who the Vintage member is. Suddenly the classroom door slid open and Kaori Yuuzaki walked in and asked the Vintage member how are the fresh child bodies. The Vintage member takes off her hood, revealing herself as Gira, replied that there were no problems and tells Kaori to continue to gather more like this. Elsie continues to watch the two as they talked about the girls and how they will provide nesting for devils. Gira then tells Kaori, as she puts her hood on, that it looks like that she is on track to deliver enough vessels on the agreed time frame. Elsie then figures out that the two are the masterminds. Before leaving, Gira tells Kaori to not leave the bodies out carelessly in case someone walks in. Kaori has confidence that nothing would happen even if that happens since there are only children at school. The scene changes to Keima finally reaching Tenri and asking if she was okay. She tells him that she followed someone else by mistake which Keima questions before Elsie came running to them. Elsie then tells Keima some information that he already figured out. Keima then held a strategy meeting and summarizes what he knew as Elsie comments how bad Kaori is; Tenri just quietly listened as the two talked. Elsie then tells Keima that they need to save the girls but Keima was just thinking over what Kaori said and why she approached him. Keima then tells Elsie that it was alright and declares that he will conquer Kaori. The scene changes to Kaori looking out the window commenting that it is too easy. Back to Keima and Elsie, the latter asked the former if he intends to make Kaori fall in love. Keima replied that it is not like that he knows any other way and explains his plan. After explaining he goes up to Tenri and asked her to help him one more time and that he will hide her to protect her from Kaori. Later, Tenri just defeated the fifth ranked girl in limbo. Keima mentally notes that a lot of people gathered as the girls praised Tenri. Kaori then came over and also 'praised' Tenri. Keima takes the initiative and made a challenge to Kaori. As the girls around them express their interest in the duel, a giant timer suddenly appeared on the roof of the school. As Keima looked at it, Kaori pushes herself between him and Tenri and complimented him on his boldness to challenge her, making herself want him more. The chapter ends as she then tells Keima that before the number reaches zero, she will have him bow down to her. Trivia References *RedHawkScans Chapter 233 Category:Chapters Category:Summary